


Hands

by Verse



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, pokespe secret santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Gold knows him better than Silver thought.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheyenneswirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cheyenneswirl).



> I like hands

It takes Silver  _years_  to learn to properly communicate his emotions.

Not for lack of trying, mind you. It’s just not  _natural_  for him- he grew up with no  _face_. Just understanding the mimics people did and linking them with the right emotions had been hard enough; learning to pull the right muscles to move his eyes and nose and mouth and brows and a thousand other things to make sure his feelings get across is a whole new castle to build.

Thankfully, while he’s working on himself, the people dearest to him learn to read him.

“Man, you  _really_  love Proteam Omega don’t you.”

Silver doesn’t give Gold the satisfaction of tearing his gaze away from the screen, but he does huff. “I enjoy it a perfectly reasonable amount.” he replies.

Gold snorts, because of course he does. “Oh,  _please_. Your hands are twitching like crazy. You’re having the time of your life here.”

This gives Silver pause. He turns his head to look at Gold, puzzled. “My hands?”

“Yeah!” he’s grinning, proud of himself. “Your pokerface is  _crazy_ good- but your hands always betray how you’re really feeling. And right now you’re having a good time.”

…Huh.

“…I’d never noticed.”

Gold’s eyebrows go up-  _in surprise_ _,_  he thinks idly- “Really? That’s the most obvious trick to read you, though. Blue told me she could understand the tension in your shoulders and other subtle stuff like that, but I’m still far from mastering the ‘Silver cypher’ skill.”

…Oh.

“I’m flattered. That you’re trying to get me, I mean.” Silver shrugs. “It’s nice of you.”

“Don’t be silly, of course I want to understand you. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

 _Friends_.

Someone Silver can trust, someone whose company Silver genuinely enjoys, someone who accepts him as he is.

Friends.

“Yeah.” Silver’s hands twitch slightly. “We’re friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> the main tumblr's versegm, folks! leave a review in passing!!


End file.
